Shut Up, Harold
by coleypunk-y2j
Summary: Inspired by the Anger Management bits on RAW from a couple weeks ago. Daniel Bryan and Kane both have anger problems, but is their relationship rooted deeper than that? SLASH. One-shot, smut, S&M, etc. Other warnings inside. Please Review!


**Disclaimer:** I don't own any WWE Talent or real-life persons.  
**Rated:** M  
**Warnings:** slash, m/m sex, one shot, kink/fetish, toys, s&m, CBT, bondage/domination, anger issues, etc.  
**Before You Read:** How I found time to write this, I'll never know. I really got a kick out of those anger management clips on RAW involving Daniel Bryan and Kane. I couldn't believe nobody on here wrote smut out of it (as far as I know) so I decided to take matters into my own hands and write it myself. Enjoy.

* * *

"Kane, remember what Dr. Shelby taught us," Daniel Bryan said slowly. He backed away from the Big Red Monster, who had a chair held above his head. He braced himself for the inevitable.

"Fuck Dr. Shelby," he snarled before he chucked the chair at Daniel. It hit him in the side. He crossed the room and grabbed Daniel's throat in his hand. "You know, his son looked very nice in that goat mask…"

Daniel kicked Kane in the groin. Momentarily distracted, he was able to escape Kane's hold. "No! I don't have a goat face! No! No! No!"

"You even bleat like a goat," Kane snickered. The snicker quickly escalated into full-blown, maniacal laughter. Daniel raised one of his eyebrows and took a step back. "Man, I wish Harold were here right now. I need to throw someone into a fiery inferno like you wouldn't believe."

Daniel thought back to the evening where he and Kane disposed of Harold like trash. He started laughing slowly, and it, too, quickly escalated into full-blown laughter. The two fell to the floor in hysterics.

"Come on, let's hug it out," Daniel finally said. He got to his feet and waited until Kane was also on his feet before holding his arms out. The Big Red Monster followed suit and they hugged for a few moments.

"Maybe Harold is around somewhere. Let's go find him," Kane suggested. The two started off to go and find Harold.

* * *

Daniel Bryan did have anger issues. Everyone in Dr. Shelby's class did, although none more than he and Kane. While the rest of the class thought they were insane, they knew otherwise. They just liked to fool around and have fun. Sure, they did get out of hand at times, like with the chair incident, but in the end they'd always hug it out and things would be normal again.

What nobody else knew, though, was the relationship the two had. Yes, they were friends, but they were more than that behind closed doors. It was mostly sex, but there was love there, too.

This brought Daniel to the present, where he was handcuffed to the bedposts by all four extremities; his right wrist and ankle were shackled together and cuffed to the right bedpost, and likewise with his left wrist and ankle. Kane had stuffed a sock down his throat and wrapped a sheet around his mouth to keep it in place. He had an array of colorful cock rings tied around his dick and a pulsating 12 inch dildo about to torpedo into his unprepared asshole. They definitely loved things kinky.

"I dare you to tell Dr. Shelby about this," Kane growled into Daniel's ear. He bit his lobe painfully and tugged it momentarily while he drove the dildo into Daniel's ass. He yelped around the sock as Kane pushed the vibrating toy all the way inside of him. The pain was unbearable; tears started to prickle at the corners of his eyes. But behind all that pain pushing towards the surface was insurmountable pleasure. His stomach tightened, but he didn't cum thanks to the rings. He wailed desperately, hoping Kane got the message. He did, but wasn't about to do anything about it.

"I wonder if Harold would enjoy this," Kane wondered, mostly to tease Daniel, who writhed under his weight. He lowered his mouth to Daniel's untouched member and took him into his mouth, deliberately gagging himself. He saw the desperation in Daniel's eyes and smirked around his cock.

"Want me to take off those rings?" Kane asked huskily. "They look so nice wrapped around your dick though."

Kane pulled the dildo out of Daniel's ass, much to Daniel's dismay. With a sadistic grin, he replaced the dildo with his own dick. He was so stretched out and nearly gaped around Kane's length for a few moments before his heat tightened around him. With a grunt, he pushed forward into he was fully seated within the smaller man. In one motion, he undid the gag from Daniel and relished in the groans and moans erupting from his mouth.

"Do you want me to cum in your ass?" Kane asked throatily. Daniel, shaken from the built-up sensations in his body, could only nod frantically. Kane pushed in once more and released inside of Daniel's ass. He rode out his orgasm slowly until the overstimulation started to prickle at his spine. He pulled out and, one at a time, started to pull the colorful rings off of Daniel's cock. Once the last one came off, he exploded over his own chest.

"You really couldn't wait for that, could you?" Kane laughed darkly. Daniel joined him and pulled him close for a kiss. The two laughed darkly together until they eventually succumbed to sleep.

* * *

At their next anger management class, Kane and Daniel kept sharing looks with each other. This added to the uneasiness rolling off of their classmates, yet none more than Harold. The poor guy was practically lodged up Dr. Shelby's ass shaking in fear.

"Now, class, I had you all write down what makes you angriest this week. Would you take out your papers?" Dr. Shelby asked with a smile. Once most everyone had their papers out, he began speaking again. "Okay, let's have, hmm, Daniel, share first what makes him angry. Daniel, if you'd please?"

Daniel stood up and held his paper up for the class to look at. In thick, black marker he had written one word across his paper.

**YES**

"Hmm, I see. Daniel, would you care to explain what this means?" Dr. Shelby asked.

"It makes me angry when people continually shout 'yes' at me when I only want to shout 'no'," he explained easily. "I get into people's faces and still they mock me. Don't they know who I am?"

"I know who you are," Harold offered weakly.

"SHUT UP, HAROLD!" Daniel screamed. He shrunk backwards in fear. "As I was saying, I really hate it when people mock me with my old saying."

"Yes, I see," Kane piped up from his seat. "Yes, I see how that can be annoying. Yes, I do."

Daniel whipped his head around and glared at Kane. He had a smirk set across his face. "Yes," Kane said again. "Yes, yes, yes…"

"Shut up!" Daniel hissed at him.

"Now now, calm down, Daniel," Dr. Shelby mediated from his seat. "Kane is simply agreeing with you! Please take your seat."

Daniel obeyed with a snarl in Kane's direction. Kane stood up next and held up his paper.

**HAROLD**

Harold's eyes went wide.

"Kane, would you care to explain what your paper means?" Dr. Shelby asked, totally oblivious to the way Harold crawled further up his ass.

"Harold pisses me off," Kane explained. "Right now, I want nothing more than to stuff him in that trashcan over there and set it to fire again."

"Let's not do that, Kane. Remember our last lesson? You can't go around setting people on fire if they anger you," Dr. Shelby reminded him.

"Yeah, Kane, remember?" Daniel piped up from his seat. Kane looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"Shut it, goat face," Kane retorted. Daniel stood up and looked up into Kane's eyes.

"Don't call me goat face! I don't look like a goat!" Daniel snapped back.

"He doesn't look like a goat, Kane," Harold chimed from where he hid behind Dr. Shelby.

"SHUT UP, HAROLD!" they screamed together.

* * *

"Good job, partner," Daniel said, wiping his hands together. Kane did the same. They cast a glance to their side where Harold was bound by ropes, surrounded by a ring of fire. Together, they started to laugh.

Kane held his arms out, and Daniel hugged him. Once they hugged it out, Kane leaned down and kissed Daniel for a moment. They kissed a few times before locking arms and walking away from the inferno encasing Harold. Yeah, their relationship wasn't normal, but, regardless, they loved each other and would stick together through whatever came their way.

Including Harold.

Especially Harold.

* * *

**A/N:** Please Review!


End file.
